La promesa del Cerezo (el regreso)
by VikaDan
Summary: Los recuerdos de la infancia de Iori se hacen presentes de la noche a la mañana, era algo que según él había olvidado, lo que no se imagina es que siempre las promesas se cumplen. Dedicado a Kein Sylvan


**La Promesa del Cerezo**

**Capítulo 1: Encontrando un amigo**

_Cuando se es un niño todo es más fácil, no tienes obligaciones, no te preocupas por nada, no te estresas por cualquier tontería, sólo juegas, te diviertes, y haces muchos amigos, como la que yo tuve en mi infancia, la cual me escuchaba, y me hacía olvidar la tristeza cuando mi padre me entrenaba, y lo único que recuerdo de ella es un cerezo, un cerezo que ella me dio cuando se tuvo que ir…_

Diez años atrás…

Un niño pelirrojo de unos diez años, era entrenado por su padre, el cual no dejaba de maltratarlo, mientras le gritaba.

-¡eres un inútil! ¡Ponte de pie! ¿Qué no me oíste Iori? ¡Párate!- el hombre de cabello negro lo levanta del cuello de la camisa mientras lo avienta al otro lado de la habitación.

-eres más inútil de lo que creí- el hombre se arregla la camisa y la corbata -mañana seguiremos, tengo que ir a trabajar- el hombre sale de la habitación dejando al niño solo y lastimado en el piso de aquel obscuro lugar, como pudo, se puso de pie y se recarga en la pared para no caer.

-algún día... algún día me iré de aquí y haré música, la cual me da fuerza para soportar esto, algún día te darás cuenta de que la violencia no arregla nada padre, algún día, algún día…- Iori camina fuera de la habitación, una mujer de aproximadamente treinta años lo ve por el pasillo y corre hacia él.

-Iori ¿estás bien? Mira nada más como te ha dejado tu padre, esta vez se excedió- la mujer lo toma en sus brazos y lo lleva a su habitación, curó sus heridas y lo recostó en la cama.

-¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó la mujer

-un poco mejor Nori, gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti- Iori le sonríe a aquella mujer

-descansa Iori, tu padre llegará tarde hoy, así que podemos ir al parque, para que olvides esto, duerme- Nori arropa a Iori para que descanse un poco, el pequeño pelirrojo se queda profundamente dormido. Un rato más tarde, Nori ya le había preparado una ducha caliente para que su descanso estuviera completo, después de que se cambió ambos salieron de la mansión Yagami y se fueron al parque. Estando ahí Iori fue a jugar, pero nadie quería jugar con él.

-¿por qué me tienen miedo?- preguntó Iori a uno de los niños que no lo dejaba jugar con los demás

-porque eres raro, tienes ojos y cabello rojo ¡ALEJATE DEMONIO!- el niño, un poco más grande que él, lo avienta, haciendo que este caiga de espaldas, los demás se ríen de él, Iori sólo los ve, se pone de pie sale corriendo, hasta llegar a un área de juegos donde no hay nadie, se sienta en un columpio.

-¿por qué no me dejan jugar? Yo no soy un demonio, soy un niño normal- agacha la cabeza, en ese momento siente que alguien mueve el columpio donde él está sentado, haciendo que el pelirrojo se eleve, al momento de regresar, ve una linda niña de ojos y cabezo azul que con una sonrisa lo mese en el columpio.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?- grita Iori estando arriba

-te meso tontito- dijo felizmente la niña empujando el columpio

-¡espera, detenlo!- grita Iori para que parará el columpio, la pequeña al oírlo detiene el columpio

-¿te dan miedo las alturas?- pregunta viéndolo

-¿por qué lo haces? Debería darte miedo como a los demás niños- dice el pequeño Iori desviando la mirada

-no me das miedo- la niña se sienta en el otro columpio –vi lo que te hiso ese grandote, no fue muy amable, tu no pareces demonio, los demonios tienen cuernos, tu no los tienes, y como te vi correr, te seguí- la pequeña de ojos azules lo ve

-¿por qué?- pregunta el pequeño pelirrojo

-porque necesitas un amigo, no soy niño, pero podemos ser amigos, no es divertido jugar solo, eso niños me tratan mal porque tengo el cabello azul, dicen que soy un monstruo- la niña se entristece. Iori la ve por un momento, algo le decía que eran muy parecidos.

-soy Io- dice él amablemente -¿cómo te llamas?

-soy Liny, bueno así me llama mi hermana, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?- Liny lo toma de las manos con una gran sonrisa

-sí, seamos amigos- Io sonríe de igual manera. Nori va por él para irse a casa, Liny se despide de él agitando su mano en el aire.

-Nori ¿podemos venir mañana?- pregunta el pequeño pelirrojo

-claro, pero ¿por qué?- pregunta Nori

-quiero venir a jugar con mi amiga Liny

…

-Señor Yagami, Señor Yagami, despierte por favor- una joven castaña movía al hombre pelirrojo, este comienza a volver en sí, se incorpora y pone una mano en su frente, levanta la vista y ve a la joven que le veía atento.

-se ha quedado dormido, otra vez- ella le sonríe

-no me digas- se levanta de su escritorio y se estira-¿qué hora es?

-las diez de la noche, debe irse, la reunión con los chicos es en una hora- la joven lo empuja hasta la puerta

-ya, ya, yo puedo caminar solo Victoria, no estoy ebrio- dijo Iori molesto por tal acción –además, conociendo a esos idiotas, la reunión empezará a las doce

-por eso, si se va ahora le dará tiempo de tomar una ducha y comer algo, desde que llegó se la pasó encerrado, hasta ahora- Iori se vuelve a su asistente, ella tenía razón y en cierto grado agradecía que se preocupará por él, le recordaba a Nori, pero más joven.

-está bien, te veo mañana- Iori sale de aquella oficina y se dirige al estacionamiento del edificio, va por su camioneta y se va hasta su departamento, en el camino iba recordando lo que había soñado esa tarde, era extraño, esos recuerdos habían quedado olvidados y de un momento a otro aparecieron así de la nada ¿qué le estaba pasando?

-¿por qué apareces así de repente Liny? ¿Será que me buscas?- se dijo para sí mismo.

Al llegar a su departamento, aventó las llaves en el sofá y se fue a duchar, al salir se vistió y fue a preparar algo para comer, al terminar de comer vio la hora en el reloj que colgaba de la pared, 11:30. Se puso de pie, tomo las llaves del sofá y caminando hasta el estacionamiento tomo de nuevo su camioneta y se puso en marcha hacia el departamento de Takashi, Manager y Baterista de su banda. En el camino pudo percatarse de que los cerezos ya habían florecido, una nostalgia lo invadió al igual que los recuerdos de aquella tarde. Era extraño, pues de un momento a otro aquellos días de primavera de hace diez años surgieron del baúl de sus recuerdos, recuerdo que con el paso del tiempo enterró, o eso era lo que creía hasta ese día. Siguió manejando hasta que llegó al edificio donde vivía su amigo, lo que no se esperaba era que, al llegar a la puerta del susodicho encontrara una nota con lo siguiente:

_Iori, Zeth y Koushirio._

_Es una verdadera pena con ustedes, tuve que salir de emergencia hacía Tokio, asuntos de familia, la reunión se pospone hasta nuevo aviso, que es más probable que sea a mi regreso._

_Sinceras disculpas Takashi._

_PD. Sé que llegaste primero Iori, así que da aviso a los otros dos del asunto, gracias._

El pelirrojo se llevó una mano a la cara, al parecer estaba enojado, pero bueno, lanzando mil maldiciones y diciendo mil formas de matar al platinado tomo su teléfono celular y les escribió el mensaje a sus compañeros, terminando salió del lugar y fue de regreso a su camioneta. Mientras conducía de regreso vio algo que le resultó familiar, detuvo el vehículo y bajo de este, camino por aquel parque vacío, pues al ser media noche el lugar estaba desierto, camino hasta quedar parado justo frente a un columpio, era el mismo en el que sin esperarse una amiga llegó, lo observo y se sentó en este.

-me da gusto saber que nadie me ve- el de ojos rojos sonrió, ya que sería vergonzoso ver al gran Iori Yagami sentado en un columpio, su sonrisa desapareció, levantó la vista al cielo, había luna creciente, las estrella adornaban hermosamente el cielo nocturno, lo que llamó su atención fue que una estrella estaba junto a la luna, como si le hiciese compañía, eso le hizo viajar de nuevo en sus recuerdos, lo que ella había dicho cuando se tuvieron que decir adiós.

...

-Nunca lo olvides Io- dijo ella con una de esas hermosas sonrisas que solía darle –estaremos juntos aunque no nos podamos ver- señalo con su dedo a la luna- tu símbolo es la luna, la mía es la estrella, mientras estén juntas, significa que nos volveremos a ver y que nada ni nadie podrá separarnos- del bolsillo de su falda sacó lo que parecía ser un llavero o un amuleto tradicional japonés, este tenía dibujado una flor de cerezo.

-esta es una promesa, cuando los cerezos hayan florecido, y la estrella y la luna estén juntos, nos volveremos a ver- Liny le entrega el amuleto –mi hermana dice que cuando le regalas este amuleto del cerezo a alguien y hacen una promesa, se hará realidad, y yo quiero volverte a ver Io, ver de nuevo a mi amigo, y que nadie pueda separarnos jamás, así que ¿lo prometes?- la pequeña con sus ojos brillantes de esperanza y con lágrimas de tristeza por su partida le mostró su meñique al pequeño pelirrojo, este con una sonrisa y llorando de igual manera tomó el amuleto sin soltar la mano de su amiga, con su otra mano entrelazó su meñique con el de la pequeña peli azul.

-lo prometo Liny- los dos rieron y después ella tuvo que irse.

VIKADAN©

* * *

><p><strong>No estaba muerta, sólo me di un tiempo XD<strong>

**Y con lo que pasó con las IOTHENISTAS y que gracias a Kein Sylvan se supo la verdad, por él y para él retome este proyecto en agradecimiento por su trabajo y dedicación, ahora si vengo inspirada, pero, no prometo subir capítulo diario o a la semana, ya que el trabajo me consume D: Bueno, espero lo disfruten. Nos leemos después :)**


End file.
